


Let's dance the night away

by paigestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigestiel/pseuds/paigestiel
Summary: Not so much them dancing as Castiel watching Dean dance and then asking to dance with Dean...all night long:)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Let's dance the night away

He moves gracefully over the dance floor, limbs twisting elegantly, body echoing each step.

Castiel watches from the corner booth, right at the back of the crowded club-slash-bar. He watches as this man's clothing stretch taut across his body as he moves. He watches as his feet tap and glide to the beat. He is completely enraptured by this man, seemingly in his own world, dancing care-free under the warm toned lights of the club.

The man is wearing forest-green button down shirt and dark wash jeans that show off his pelvis just right.

Castiel stares at his face: eyes closed, a soft; serene smile on a perfectly freckled face, brows smoothed out, relaxed features. He looks so peaceful, dancing partnerless on the dance floor, it would almost be a shame to disturb him.

Oh, but Castiel is finding it way too tempting to just go up to him and place his hands on those tantalizing hips. He wonders if the man would mind a partner. He let's himself wait another five minutes before downing his drink, Jameson, and slowly getting up to approach the beautiful stranger. 

As he approaches he's met with the most radiant green eyes, the man having sensed his presence, and the brightest smile he's ever seen and says in a way too attractive voice, "Come to ask for a dance?" He smirks and God, he's beautiful. 

Castiel is hopeless to say anything coherent in the face of this Adonis of a man, so he merely nods. "My name's Dean, not many gorgeous blue eyed men have asked me for a dance." The man- Dean- states. Castiel flushes at the compliment, secretly doubting that no one has asked him, and smiles flirtatiously at him. "Well then, Dean, would you care for a dance?" Dean smiles back, but asks, "Name?" "Castiel." He replies. Dean arches a brow but says nothing, instead extends a hand out. "Only if it's for the whole night, Castiel." Castiel blushes and thinks of how he would love nothing more (or less).

"Let's dance the night away then, Dean." He takes the proffered hand and, true to his words, they begin to dance– albeit a longer than anticipated, but nonetheless wonderful– all night long and many more nights after. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! And thank you to anyone who leaves a kudo or comment <3


End file.
